Mirror
by Mushroom-sama
Summary: Lily needs to deal with her emotions. She goes to a certain mirror in the middle of the night, searching for comfort. Only to find the solution to her problems. Read and review! Most of all enjoy! LilyxJames!


Mushroom-sama: Hey guys, I had to write this to get it out of my head...heh I'm not so sure if it's good but I'll leave it to you to decide. Well enjoy! Oh, Please review, I love to hear what you guys think of my stories! BY the way I own nothing, J.K. Rowling owns them, not me.

Mushroom-sama: Another thing before I go, this is not angst! Lily was having a rotten day, then she fought with James to top it all off. He said some things that really hurt her feelings, so she skipped dinner. This is what happens, after hours of her sitting and thinking trying to sort out her feelings. Ok now, enjoy! Please do leave reviews, it makes a writer happy!

* * *

_Mirror, oh mirror…_

In the middle of an empty room, a magnificent gold rimmed mirror stood. Its surface twinkling in the soft sliver moonlight, as the moon peaked through one of the tall open windows.

_Do you know my heart's greatest desire?_

In front of the mirror, sat a young yet beautiful, red haired girl. Her hair was slightly wavy, slumping over her shoulders as she sat on the cold marble floor. A sniff could be heard as the girl drew in her cold legs so that she could rest her face upon them. The girl had clear yet enchanting emerald eyes with rosy, tear stained, cheeks and soft pink lips.

_Do you know what I dream every night?_

The young girl sat alone in the middle of the room in front of the mirror. Her wondrous emerald eyes were red and worn, as her cheeks continued to be stained by the trail of her bitter tears. She cried as she looked into the mirror, her tears were silent but the sound of her suffering echoed off the walls of the empty room. Still the mirror stood tall, in the middle of that room, glowing from the moonlight.

_Do you know what my one wish is?_

The girl tore her eyes away from the smooth surface, away from the image inside the mirror. It was too painful for her to look; she felt her chest clench and her heart break. So why did she continue to sit there and continue to look at the image in the mirror out of the corner of her eye? All the girl could do was bury her face into her knees once more, hoping it would keep her eyes closed and away from the haunting reflection. Alone, she continued to cry, completely unaware of the approaching footsteps.

_Mirror, oh dear mirror…_

The golden-red haired girl could hear the door softly open and close but not once did she look up. She stayed in her current position; it was some what comforting to her, the new comer remaining silent. The only noise that was made by the new comer was the sound of the person sitting down next to her, other than that all was silent.

_Can you show me my heart's desire once more?_

"Ann odd mirror isn't it?" the new comer asked, voice sounding masculine, ringing off the walls. Not looking up the girl just nodded, her body refusing to move from its current position. She already knew the owner of the voice, he was the reason she was in the room, in the first place.

_Can you make it come true?_

"What do you see in it …Lily?" the voice asked curiously. Slowly the golden-red haired girl turned her head just enough to see a young, messy dark brown –almost black- haired boy. With glasses covering the hazel eyes that she, oh so often, found herself lost in. He had a kind smile on his face, looking apologetic for his actions before. The girl, Lily, stared blankly ahead of her, eyes once again filling up with tears as she watched the image.

_It's so close but so far…_

"I heard the mirror shows you your deepest desire." The boy continued once he saw that Lily was unable to answer him. Moving closer to the crying girl, he lifted his hand and wiped her tears away, before she turned away. Only to leave his hand hovering in the air for a few seconds before it fell onto his lap.

"So what about it, Potter?" Lily bitterly asked as she averted her eyes away from his, as he turned her face towards him. It was all in order to not to be drawn in by the hazel pools. It always made her get lost in them and re-ignite the feels, emotions, which she was afraid to show.

_Show me how to obtain it._

"Lily what is your heart's greatest desire?" the boy asked as he sat next to her and stared at the image he had seen in the mirror. The emerald eyed girl could not answer him; she had lost herself, momentarily, in the happy image. One she saw so many times in her dreams. A pained expression crossed her face, but this time she didn't turn away, instead she looked towards the boy who sat next to her and stood up. He too stood but didn't move after that, he patiently waited for an answer.

_Mirror, please take me to where the wish will come true…_

She stood there looking at him, as he looked at her. Lily found herself lost for words, all the things she planned and wished to say, she had forgotten them all. So she stood there next to him, he was so close, close enough for her to reach out and touch him. There she was standing, Lily Evans, doing nothing, capable of doing nothing but fiddle with her fingers as she tried to build up her lost courage.

_Lead me to him…_

Taking in a deep breath she slowly walked up to him and looked up at him. He was so close, she had to tell him what she had been thinking about for the past year, and she needed to tell him.

"My heart's greatest desire is to be with you, James Potter, only you." Lily spoke noticing the smile on James' face widening.

"Only you." Lily repeated as she and James shared a kiss in the moonlight by the mirror, in which miracles could come true.

* * *

Mushroom-sama: Hope you liked it!!! Now go press that blueish-purple button thing and review! YA! My first one-shot, man these things are harder than I thought, so review please! Cookies for everyone!!! throws them to reviewers 

Mushrooms: YAAAA!!! dance around

Mushroom-sama: Farewell!!! waves


End file.
